¤H³½¶Ç»¡ by ÂÅ¤Ñ Âà¸ü
by asakura ren
Summary: ¸­½¬¤p»¡ //// (¤ß)


**人魚傳****說**

人魚的歌聲   
是引人死亡的幻鏡   
人魚的永生   
是被詛咒的虛像   
  
時間的沙漏破碎開來   
時間的金沙散落一地   
  
破碎的沙漏不會恢復   
散落的金沙不會流動   
  
隱藏在永恆不死背後的   
是少女最深沉的悲哀   
  
  
這裡，是距離地上有一萬英里以上的高空，葉等人目前正在道家的私人飛機上頭。   
  
與其搭十祭司沒保障的超靈體噴射機，葉他們寧願選擇搭蓮口中所謂的〔私人小飛機〕。   
至少不會半途就把他們扔下去。   
但實際上，這個根本就不小，而且，說是五星級也不為過。   
  
東京通靈人大戰已經結束了-------   
  
每個人都輕鬆不少，因為不再需要做無意義的爭鬥，也不需要讓血腥沾染自己的氣息。   
感覺舒服多了-----   
  
跟葉王的爭鬥也結束，再也不需要互相仇視。   
麻倉家已經沒有使命了。   
  
葉王跟他的夥伴們也離開，但不會再孤獨，因為已找到真正的重要的東西。   
  
葉王最後的話讓所有人印象深刻。   
----「我永遠是你的大哥，葉。」----   
那是------第一次看到葉王有著如此溫柔的表情，對葉，還有---對安娜。   
  
葉是親情，安娜是愛情。   
  
但安娜並沒有跟葉王離開，即使葉心中很清楚安娜真正所愛的人是葉王。   
但，為什麼？   
  
安娜的回答；「要是他真的那麼愛我，他會主動來找我的。到是你，蓮的事你打算怎麼做呢？他好像還不知道你喜歡他嘛～」   
  
真像是安娜會說的話啊！   
想到這，葉無奈的笑了笑。   
  
船到橋頭自然直，總會有辦法的。   
所以，還不需要擔心。   
所以，還不需要煩躁。   
  
現在，維持這樣就好----   
  
「你在想什麼？」   
蓮不知何時已站在葉的身邊，盯視著葉。   
事實上，蓮早就發現葉的不對勁。   
這個每天看起來都很悠閒的傢伙也會想事情？還想的這麼入神，連他來到身邊都不知道。   
很奇怪。   
「沒什麼啦，只是突然覺得還有些恍惚而已。」   
「葉王嗎.........想那麼多幹麼，真不像你；已經結束了，總算可以好好休息一下了。」   
蓮看著葉，回。   
「是啊......總算可以每天悠悠閒閒的過日子了。」葉雙手伸了伸懶腰。   
看他那個樣子，蓮實在忍不住想說幾句。   
正要開口時，一震極大的搖晃讓蓮差點跌倒。   
「蓮！你沒事吧？」   
葉眼明手快的扶住蓮，而蓮也在同一時間穩住身體；換言之，葉並沒有幫助蓮的必要。   
「廢話，你以為你問的是誰啊。」   
「發生什麼事了！？」   
龍跟轟隆轟隆等人也在同時醒過來。   
「地震了嗎！？」   
「笨蛋，飛機上怎麼可能有地震。」安娜沉著的回了龍一句，還是坐在原位。   
「該不會是通靈人大賽測驗吧！？」   
「哼，你忘了通靈人大戰已經結束了嗎？睡昏頭啦你。」又一個搞不清狀況的笨蛋，安娜看向外頭，很明顯的，他們正處於墜機狀態中。   
「蓮少爺！機翼不知道被什麼撞到，機器完全失靈了！」   
駕駛者的聲音從駕駛倉傳來，顯的驚惶失措。   
「什麼！？」   
「現在該怎麼辦！老闆！」   
龍問。   
「那就用我們之前通過測驗的那個方法跳下去吧。」   
「那怎麼行！下面是海洋不是陸地啊！就算跳下去我們也......」轟隆轟隆吼著。   
「不必擔心，」蓮打斷他的話；「看，下面有個島，算準時間我們可以再飛機到那上空時跳下去。」   
「是啊，不必擔心，船到橋頭自然直嘛～對不對，蓮。」   
葉回頭看著蓮，現下除了安娜外還能不擔心的似乎只有這兩人了。   
「是啊.........」   
不知道為何，只要聽到葉那麼說，不自主的，蓮自然就會有種安心的感覺。   
不自主的，就會想相信他。

即使沙漏不再復原   
即使金沙不再流動   
  
少女依舊希冀   
依舊等待   
  
等待著   
  
與她有著約定的人------------   
  
  
「你家的飛機一定是個瑕疵品！蓮！你想害死我們嗎？」   
這位大聲吼叫情緒激動的仁兄，正式轟隆轟隆。   
「我家的飛機怎麼可能是瑕疵品！你是沒聽到駕駛說的話嗎？超級大白痴！」   
而這位站在轟隆轟隆面前反駁的，毫無疑問是蓮。   
「你說什麼！」   
轟隆轟隆拿起伊克帕蘇，已經就備戰狀態。   
「想打.........」手執寶雷劍的蓮，突然不說話了。   
  
----誰的聲音----   
  
【蓮......道......蓮......】   
  
「！！」   
  
蓮震了一下，他聽到了，從自己身邊傳來的聲音......很近...   
  
這是什麼......   
  
這裡......是哪裡......   
  
怎麼會......到這裡來呢......   
  
他不是......跟轟隆轟隆吵架嗎......？怎麼會......   
  
  
在蓮身邊的，已經不是原本靠海孤島的景色。   
身邊沒有前幾秒還在跟自己爭論的轟隆轟隆；葉ˋ龍ˋ馬孫以及其他人也都不見了。   
這裡什麼也沒有。   
  
自己站在水中，這是海嗎......   
  
蓮從閃爍著妖光的水波上看到自己手持寶雷劍的倒影。   
  
我......   
  
【蓮......】   
  
是誰......？   
  
【道蓮......道家的人......】   
  
有人......在叫我......   
  
蓮往更深處走去，整個人呈現茫然ˋ無心的狀態。   
只知道往聲音走去，不知道原因，身體不受控制的走......   
  
【蓮......】   
  
「蓮！你還好吧！」   
「！！」   
蓮恢復意識第一個映入眼簾的，就是靠自己近到不能在近，拼了命搖著自己身體，似乎想把自己給拉回來，充滿擔憂的葉。   
「葉......這裡......」   
蓮張望四周，一切都沒改變，自己還在這個島上，其他人也還在。   
只是，他們都十分擔憂的看著自己。   
  
到底是.....我...「怎麼了嗎？」   
「我們才想問好不好？蓮，你到底怎麼了？我剛剛叫了你好幾次耶！」轟隆轟隆問著。   
  
這傢伙真的沒事嗎？剛剛跟他吵到一半突然停下，接著整個人就處於失神狀態......   
蓮到底怎麼了？   
  
「你叫我？」蓮反問，還是挺疑惑的。   
『是的，少爺，』馬孫從牌位出現，『他剛剛的確叫了少爺好幾次。』   
「馬孫......」   
『後來是葉公子搖著少爺，少爺你才回神的；你沒事吧？少爺？』   
蓮轉頭看向葉，葉原先的表情已經消失了，但是還是可以看出有些不安。   
「我沒事......只是想一些事情而已......」   
蓮回答，他不希望因為這種無聊的事情讓大家不舒服，而且，也沒說的必要。   
「那就好，沒事就好，蓮。」葉答，雖然心中仍有不安，但既然蓮這麼說，還是不要勉強人家吧！   
「真是的，害我嚇一大跳。」   
轟隆轟隆雙手交疊在頭後，抱怨似的說。   
「就是說啊，蓮，不要亂嚇人好不好。」   
「是你們自己太多心了。」看著龍跟轟隆轟隆，蓮說了句。   
當然，馬上就見效了。   
只見兩人回過頭來對著蓮開罵。   
「我們可是擔心你耶！你竟然這麼說！」   
「你這個不知好歹的傢伙！」   
  
看著一邊打鬧的三人，葉心中是放寬了不少。   
  
說不定，真的就如蓮自己說的，沒有問題吧......   
  
「要是你這麼想就錯了。」   
安娜站在葉的身邊，突然說出這麼一句。   
「安娜？」葉的驚訝並非是因為安娜知道自己所想的，而是安娜這句話的涵義。   
「如果你想好好的保護蓮的話，那麼我們最好趕快離開這裡。」安娜稍微停了一下；「這個島讓人覺得，很不舒服.......」   
  
感覺起來，這裡有種跟自己以前的一樣的悲傷，但卻要來的沉重，還要來的......痛苦......   
  
還有一種，跟她以前一樣有過的感覺，跟當初遇到葉的感覺一樣，這裡也有，這樣的感覺------

海邊，似乎已經成了蓮所在之處。   
  
三天了----   
  
從那起，蓮就時常發楞，直到別人搖醒他為止；每次問他，蓮就只答沒事......等等之類的話。   
而且蓮的情況越來越嚴重，感覺就像是......蓮快遺忘一切一樣......   
這真的讓其他人很擔心，尤其是葉。   
  
表面上雖笑著告訴大家別擔心，但事實上，他的內心大概是最亂的一個。   
  
如同安娜所說的，這個島   
  
----很詭異----   
  
島上除了已成為廢墟的村落外，沒有半個人ˋ半樣能證明還有人來過這個島的痕跡。   
  
萬太說，他從來就沒聽過ˋ看過日本邊界有著這麼一個島。   
  
況且，發生這麼大的事情，無論道家還是麻倉家應該多少都會發現有些不對勁，但是，這裡真的......   
  
----太安靜了----   
  
安靜的叫人可怕。   
  
道家的人應該不至於遲鈍到飛機訊號消失都沒發現吧！   
  
  
  
明明天上的星閃爍著耀眼的光，但是葉根本無心欣賞；雖然仰望著星空，但心思已飛往別處。   
  
  
----蓮，你到底怎麼了？----   
  
  
  
  
  
  
============================================   
  
「這裡是.........」   
  
恐山？   
怎麼會？   
  
葉張望著，眼前是自己熟悉的恐山，自己站在奶奶家的庭院，嘴因些微的驚訝微張。   
  
沒有錯，葉再次確定。   
  
這裡是，1995年與安娜相會的恐山-----   
  
同時也是......   
  
『葉少爺。』   
  
熟悉的聲音自後方響起，心中的感覺十分奇怪。   
期待ˋ害怕ˋ希望ˋ恐懼，混合成的感覺讓葉有些緩慢的轉過頭。   
期望自己能夠再次預見他，但卻又害怕轉頭瞬間希望破滅。   
  
「全...宗......」轉過頭，慢慢的，帶點顫抖的說出這個熟悉的名字；「真的......真的是你嗎？全宗？」   
  
葉跑上前，但卻不敢碰觸全宗，深怕自己輕舉妄動會讓許久不見的老友消失在自己眼前。   
  
『是的，葉少爺，我們真的好久不見了呢----』微微的鞠個公，全宗抬起他的頭，對上葉的眼睛。   
『葉少爺您似乎過的很好，小生真的很高興。』   
全宗走到庭院拉門的木板上坐下。   
而葉也坐到全宗身邊；「是啊。」   
  
淡淡的回答，裡頭卻隱藏著濃郁的情緒；明明原本有那麼多話想說的，但真正再見面卻又不知該說什麼。   
  
真的好奇怪。   
  
『小生以前曾這麼說過，眾生就算活的再久，還是很高興能與他人相遇；』   
  
那是你詩的其中一篇，忘不掉。   
  
葉保持沉默仔細的聽全宗說著。   
  
『小生曾經做過讓自己後悔的事，那時，小生真的很痛苦。』仰起頭，全宗的視線看著遠方。   
『小生......很希望能再見到葉王大人一面，小生想親口對葉王大人說聲〔對不起〕，所以我才會到處流浪，等待了一千年......』   
『也許這在別人眼中是件無聊的事，但是，對我而言卻是無比重要，只要能跟葉王大人再次會面，只要能親口跟葉王大人說，這樣要我等幾千年都無所謂...』   
  
「全宗......」   
  
『可是，若是為了等待這事傷害到其他人的心那就不行，那樣，不就變質了嗎？』停頓了一下；『葉少爺現在有最想守護的人，只要那份心還存在，一定還會傳到那人的心中的。』   
『所以，葉少爺；千萬不能放棄，無論遇到多麼另你難過的事，只要還有那份心，一定可以讓他聽到的。』   
  
全宗站起來，看著不知所以的葉。   
  
『葉少爺，小生能跟你說的也只有這些了。』   
  
可是，小生也同時相信，如果是葉少爺的話，一定沒有問題的。   
  
『再見了，葉少爺。』   
  
全宗回頭，毫不遲疑的往前走。   
  
「等等！全宗！」   
稍微慢了些的葉驚惶的隨後站起，往全宗的方向跑去。   
  
但是，看起來根本徒勞無功，葉不知為何根本追不上全宗。   
「別再走了！全宗！我們，我們不是好不容易見面了嗎？為什麼還要走？全宗！」  
  
  
「全宗！」   
手撲了個空，握在手中的是無形的空氣。   
自己是在作夢嗎？   
身邊的空氣彷彿映出自己心情般，寒冷了許多。   
  
「全宗......」   
右手緊握，葉低喃著這個名字。   
  
  
=======================================   
  
【蓮......過來吧......來到我這裡......】   
  
----妳是誰----   
  
-------為什麼知道我-------   
  
蓮走向海中，完全沒注意到海水已經淹到膝蓋。   
  
很明顯的，他正處於無神狀態。   
  
只是被無形的力量拉著走。   
  
【我當然知道你，蓮......快過來吧.......】   
  
----過去妳那裡----   
  
【對，過來吧，蓮，我只要你......】   
  
----------   
  
---------我-----------   
  
----可是----   
  
【猶豫什麼...蓮....】   
  
----猶豫什麼呢----   
  
----有人----   
  
--------在等我-------   
  
----不能走----   
  
  
  
  
----------------------葉----------------------   
  
  
  
  
右手被突如其來的一拉，處於無神狀態的蓮毫無防備的被拉進某人的範圍內。   
  
月光照在那人的臉上，映出他出眾的外貌。   
  
「葉......」   
只說了這個字，隨之向蓮襲來的，是無盡的黑。   
  
看著暈厥過去的蓮，那人笑著開口。   
  
「哎呀呀，把我當成葉了嗎......呵，看樣子，葉好像不必擔心那麼多了；道蓮，你可不能這麼輕易被拉走喔！否則，我的弟弟，葉可是會很難過的呢！」   
  
葉王淡笑，喃喃自語著。   
  
你這次太不小心囉，葉。   
  
還要我這做大哥的替你照顧你的寶物。   
  
  
  
  
真是個......麻煩的弟弟啊......   
  
一抹溫柔的校在葉王唇邊揚起，但卻很輕，不易察覺的，溫柔的笑容。

星空，可以指示人該走的道路。   
  
可是，看不到星空；一片闇黑。   
  
找不到方向，不知道該走的路；現在的星空，是在反映他的心情嗎？   
  
  
  
「你在沮喪什麼呢？葉；一點都不像你。」   
  
來者的語氣帶點戲謔，看著眼前粗心到連他來了都沒發現到的葉。   
  
真是受不了啊，虧他還是自己的半身兼弟弟，真是會給他添麻煩呢！   
  
葉王手上抱著昏厥過去的蓮，跟在葉王身邊的小黑炭在夜色下似乎不怎麼起眼。   
a  
而平時葉王身邊其餘忠貞的部下卻沒有跟在身邊。   
  
是挺怪的，可是現在的葉並沒有想那麼多，他的思緒全放在葉王出現所帶給他的訝異，以及被葉王抱著，不知原因而昏厥過去的蓮身上。   
  
「蓮......蓮怎麼了？」   
有些緩慢的說出這句話，葉的思緒漸漸回復。   
  
雖然看起來還算鎮定，但事實上，葉王清楚，葉現在似乎在恐慌。   
  
慢慢的走向葉的面前，葉王輕輕的將蓮靠在樹幹。   
  
「放心吧，他沒事的，只是太累了一點。」   
  
畢竟他耗損那麼多的精神力，昏過去是很正常的。   
  
不過......他還真沒想到葉會擔心ˋ恐慌成這樣，心都亂掉了。   
  
  
葉走近蓮的身邊，半跪在蓮的前方，輕輕的將蓮散落的髮絲撥好。   
也將自己原先披的外套蓋在蓮身上，雖然說氣溫不會很低，但是夜晚多少有些涼意，更何況蓮還泡過海水。   
  
「他跑到海邊去了，」無預警的，葉王開口，他覺得有必要讓葉知道；「結果差點被拉走；你不覺得很不可思議嗎？葉；蓮並沒有讓他的持有靈跟在身邊.......你應該也發現到了，這座島的〔主人〕似乎很想得到蓮。」   
  
雖然臉上還掛著笑，眼中卻是如此銳利。   
  
彷彿可以看穿一切，或者說，他本來就是呢；不然，他也不可能曾自號未來王過。   
  
諷刺的是，這力量卻是如此可悲啊！   
  
  
「......全宗....」   
  
好不容易，葉終於開口說話，說出來的卻是讓人摸不著頭緒的話。   
  
葉王挑了挑眉，耐心等待葉繼續說下去。   
  
「我...見到全宗了......」   
  
「是嗎...」   
  
葉雖然背對著葉王，看不到他的表情，但葉王大致可以猜到。   
  
真沉重的感覺啊，葉。   
  
「全宗跟我說了些話......可是我還是不懂他的意思......我...可以保護的了別人嗎？不然，全宗為什麼又要走...？就連蓮我也一樣幫不了忙....」   
  
真的好無力......   
  
  
  
葉王將眼睛閉起，似在思索。   
  
須臾，他開口。   
  
「你已經很強了，葉；你不是已經學會了不為所動的堅強嗎？蓮的事情跟你無關，那是因為他太單純了；至於全宗，放心吧，一定會再見面的......只要我們還希望的話...」   
  
葉似乎沒料到葉王會說些安慰他的話，心理的確挺驚訝的。   
  
但原本紛亂的心也逐漸沉澱下來了。   
  
站起來，轉過頭看向葉王。   
「葉...呃...不..那個...」   
  
原先的稱呼還沒改過，讓葉有些無措的想著自己該如何稱呼他。   
  
「哈哈哈，叫不出來就別叫了，我不會介意，你可以慢慢來，一直到你適應為止，葉。」   
  
看到葉的模樣，讓葉王笑了出來。   
  
示意身邊的小黑炭該走了，葉王轉身打算離開。   
  
「那麼，我也該睡了，晚安，葉；明天見。」葉王對葉招手，跟他說句晚安。   
  
「晚安......嗯？等等...你說明天見！？你要住在這裡？」本能的回應葉王的話，葉反應有些慢的了解葉王話中的涵義。   
  
對於葉的態度，葉王給了一個不明所以的表情。   
  
「當然啦，我暫時還不會離開，怎麼？不行嗎？」   
  
「可以是可以啦......」不過他可以想像的到轟隆轟隆跟萬太的反應會有多大了。   
  
安娜應該不可能會拒絕的吧。   
  
「放心吧，我會跟他們解釋的，那麼，明天見。」   
  
語畢，葉王跟小黑炭消失在黑夜之中。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「你到挺自作主張的嘛～～」   
  
聲音由右邊傳來，脫離雲層的月光照射在她的臉上，顯現出她表現出的漠不關心。   
  
但，她真的漠不關心嗎？   
  
很難說。   
  
「好久不見了，安娜。」葉王笑著開口，打從心底很高興能夠再見到她一面。   
  
「不久吧，才七天。」安娜還是沒有改變，明明很高興的。「來這裡做什麼？」   
  
葉王走向安娜，輕輕的摟住她。   
  
「妳失蹤了，我來找妳.....那現在可以讓我住在這裡嗎？」他問。   
  
看了他一眼，似乎有些無奈；「隨便你吧，我來這裡...只是有話想告訴你而已...」   
  
不說話，葉王只是耐心等待安娜。   
  
「很高興你來找我......」   
  
  
  
  
  
  
==========================================   
  
誰？   
  
為什麼一直喊我？   
  
  
【蓮......】   
  
我......不想去......   
  
【蓮.......】   
  
可是......卻無法抗拒......   
  
  
  
  
---蓮---   
  
  
誰的聲音？   
  
不一樣的聲音......   
  
------蓮------   
  
  
  
我....   
  
想跟這聲音走...   
  
  
我知道...聲音的主人......   
  
  
  
我想要......   
  
  
回到聲音的主人那裡！！   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「葉....！？」   
  
剛驚醒的蓮還有些迷濛，看著眼前右手被自己緊握的葉，金色的瞳眸透露出他的疑問。   
  
看到他醒來，葉似乎放心不少。   
  
「太好了，蓮，你醒了。」   
不怎麼介意自己的右手被蓮緊緊握著，葉如釋重負的笑著。   
  
到是蓮自己發現不對，趕快放開。   
  
看起來似乎有些不好意思。   
  
「我...到底怎麼了？」   
  
「你做惡夢了吧？一直說一些我聽不懂的話。好好休息吧，蓮，很累了不是嗎？」   
  
看了葉一眼，蓮大致上知道發生什麼事了。   
  
他不是笨蛋，但是這次卻無法抗拒。   
  
再次躺回原處，蓮自嘲似的笑了下。   
  
「哼......真是討厭...明明不想，但是卻會被拉過去......真沒用啊...」   
  
「蓮...」   
  
「這次雖然僥倖逃過，但是，下一次，葉，下一次我一定會被叫過去......誰都無法阻止......」   
  
嘴角邊的笑容似乎是在嘲諷自己的無能似的，讓葉感覺很不舒服。   
  
「那就不要去......蓮......不要去。」   
  
隱藏著堅定的意味，蓮發現葉似乎有些奇怪。   
  
撐起身體，他看著葉。   
  
他的表情好像快哭了。   
  
真難看。   
  
「不用你說我也知道，我當然也不想去，夠了吧，那種表情真難看。」   
  
看起來真讓人不高興，悶悶的。   
  
「蓮......」   
  
「我要睡了，別吵我。」   
  
說完，蓮疲憊的沉沉睡去。   
  
看著無防備的睡臉，葉小聲的在蓮的耳邊說了句。   
  
----------我會保護你的，蓮-------------

風和日麗。   
  
這形容今天的天氣再合適不過了。   
  
但是，天氣好的讓人感到不安。   
  
  
  
  
  
應該是一成不變的早晨，今天卻讓人感到特別。   
  
大概是因為意外的客人來訪，使的氣氛變的挺詭異的。   
  
  
  
雖然見過他很多次，雖然知道他遲早會出現在自己面前，但是當他真正出現時，還是會很驚訝。   
  
很清楚他已經不是敵人，但是面對他那強大的力量還是會讓人起了戒備。   
  
轟隆轟隆ˋ萬太ˋ龍ˋ法斯特ˋ玉緒跟蓮，這些人都用十分戒備眼神的看著他---麻倉葉王。   
  
「你來幹麼？葉王。」口氣不怎麼好的問，蓮還不知道昨晚把他拉回來的人就是葉王。   
  
「因為你們失蹤啦，所以，我就來找你們了。至於其他的人，帶太多人來總是不好的，因此只有小黑炭跟來。」   
  
完全不在意蓮的態度，葉王依然維持他那閒適的風格。   
  
輕哼一聲，蓮別過頭，懶的理。   
  
倒是身旁站著的葉對葉王苦笑了一下。   
  
  
「好了啦～～好歹葉王也算是葉老闆的大哥，既然葉王知道來這裡的方法，那麼他也一定也知道離開的方法。」   
龍說，打著圓場，順便推論這可能性。   
  
想想也對，其餘的人一致看著葉王。   
  
等待他的回答。   
  
葉王笑著回答，但內容卻...   
  
「很抱歉。」   
  
一記重擊。   
  
「因為我也不知道如何能離開這座島嶼。」   
  
再一記重擊，有種跌入深淵的感覺。   
  
期望越大，失望會比期望更大。   
  
  
「你不知道！？那你是怎麼來的啊！！」龍喊著，覺得葉王在耍他。   
  
「島的外圍有結界保護著，從外頭是可以找出漏洞而進入這座島；但是我來裡頭以後發現，想從裡面離開是不可能的，因為裡面防的太完美了，強行突破只會對我們自己不利而已。」   
冷靜的分析，葉王告訴他們現在的局勢。   
  
「哼，」轟隆轟隆不屑的說了聲；「說那麼多還不是沒辦法離開，還敢說什麼大話。」   
話才說完，他就發現安娜站在他的面前，有一種很熟悉的感覺......   
  
這種場景好像在哪見過。   
  
一幕畫面竄過他的腦海，驚覺到時已經太遲了。   
  
「嗚啊！」   
  
身體被安娜打飛出去，就跟他當初在和葉比賽時取笑葉的衣服一樣。   
  
「敢說我未來的老公的壞話......你是不想活了嗎？」一字字慢慢的從安娜的嘴中說出，感覺起來，恐怖極了。   
  
雖然心中有很大的不滿，但是只能乖乖的閉上嘴，轟隆轟隆坐在地上，極為委屈。   
  
有了轟隆轟隆的前例，其餘的人為了不想成為下一個受害者只能安安分分地。   
  
「好了，閒話都說完了吧，現在給我去做早飯。一個都不准給我偷懶，聽到沒？」   
老樣子，安娜還是指使著眾人。   
  
撫著右邊還發燙的臉頰，轟隆轟隆抱著怨氣去提水。   
  
葉則是拖著想要大聲罵安娜的蓮乖乖的去撿柴。   
  
其他人則固守自己的工作崗位，只有葉王跟安娜兩人坐在那裡，舒適的很。   
  
一看就知道。   
  
差別待遇。   
  
  
==================================================   
  
  
「搞什麼！為什麼我非得要聽那女的說的話啊！」   
蓮不怎麼高興的說著。   
  
並且瞪著眼前硬是把他拖來，正在苦笑的葉。   
  
雖然蓮是在抱怨，不過說實在的，他其實也沒做什麼，只是靠在樹幹上看著葉撿柴。   
  
「算了啦，安娜就是那樣子嘛。」   
  
撿起一跟掉落在腳邊的樹枝，蓮把玩著。   
  
「撿什麼柴，根本沒這個必要不是嗎？」   
  
撿柴生火，蠢死了。   
  
現成的火原不是在她旁邊嗎？   
  
有那隻火靈，生多大的火都沒問題，就算是要燒了這座島也行。   
  
差別待遇。   
  
想到這，蓮丟掉手中把玩的樹枝。   
  
「沒辦法啊，誰叫她是安娜嘛。」   
葉回，過了幾秒，他感覺有些不對勁。   
  
一回頭，發現蓮再度出現異狀。   
  
「蓮......蓮！！振作點！蓮！」   
  
丟下手中檢來的木柴，葉跑上前搖晃著蓮，試著將他拉回。   
  
但就如同蓮所說的，無法阻止。   
  
蓮甩開葉，慢慢的走著。   
  
「等等！蓮！」   
  
追著蓮，想抓住他的手，卻發現蓮像空氣一般消失。   
  
右手抓的，只是無形的空氣......   
  
「蓮......」   
  
還沒有完全會意過來，緩慢的，顫抖的伸回自己的右手，楞楞的看著手心。   
  
「蓮---------------！！」   
雙手緊握，葉大聲吼著。   
  
聲音在森林回蕩，顯的淒涼。   
  
  
  
==============================================   
  
「！！」   
  
心中感到一股不是很好的預感，已經聚集在同一處的安娜等人同時擁有這種感覺。   
  
〔星星帶來的噩耗〕   
  
只屬於他們通靈人的預感。   
  
「剛剛......」   
停止手邊的動作，轟隆轟隆說。   
  
「該不會是......」   
萬太接著，臉上的表情一樣很沉重。   
  
安娜保持沉默不語，若有所思。   
  
葉王看向森林的方向，似乎在等什麼。   
  
  
「葉師兄！」   
  
「葉！」   
  
「老闆！」   
  
葉從森林跑了出來，喘著氣，看起來很累。   
  
「占卜......」喘著氣，葉說出讓人不解的話。   
  
「葉，你沒事吧？」   
  
示意轟隆轟隆沒問題，葉對著玉緒說著。   
  
「玉緒，占卜看看.....蓮不見了.....我找不到他...他消失了...占卜看看蓮到哪裡去了？」   
  
一邊喘氣，葉還是說完這整句話。   
  
「蓮不見了！？」   
  
「蓮少爺消失了！？這是怎麼一回事？葉公子？」   
  
葉沒有心思回答馬孫的問話，他將全部的心思放在玉緒的占卜上。   
  
「好的，我馬上占卜！」   
玉緒抱著手中的圖本，對葉點了點頭。   
  
看著葉那疲憊的樣子，其餘的人可想而知他一定跑到很多地方找人。   
  
但一定落空，否則他也不會來這裡找玉緒占卜。   
  
「占卜的結果出來了，葉師兄。」玉緒頭低著，看不到她的表情。   
  
猶豫著該不該說。   
  
「怎麼樣？玉緒？蓮呢？」葉急忙的問著。   
  
其餘的人也是。   
  
「占卜顯示......」聲音有些低，感覺很沉重；「蓮他......已經不在這世界了.....」

這裡......是哪裡....   
  
我怎麼會......到這裡來呢......   
  
不是跟葉在森林中嗎......那又怎麼會......   
  
  
！！   
  
好像有什麼東西消失了......   
  
是什麼......   
  
如果是葉的話......他會怎麼做呢....   
  
..........   
  
.....................   
  
...............................   
  
葉是誰.........   
  
我為什麼會說出這個名字...............   
  
  
  
  
好奇怪......   
  
有一種悲傷的感覺......   
  
好像失去了很重要的東西.......   
  
到底是什麼呢......   
  
  
可是我已經...   
  
  
  
  
  
------------------想不起來了--------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
====================================================   
  
「蓮......已經不在這個世界了......？」   
  
站在那裡，葉動也不動，有些迷茫的說出這句話。   
  
這是......什麼意思......   
  
  
「開.....開什麼玩笑！！」轟隆轟隆激動的吼著，「蓮怎麼可能不在這個世界了！！一定是占卜出了問題！！」   
  
「就是說啊，妳再占卜一次好不好，玉緒。」萬太的聲音有些不穩。   
  
很明顯，占卜的結果震驚了眾人。   
  
抱著微渺的希望，眾人只能相信占卜出了問題。   
  
「沒用的。」安娜冷靜的聲音從後方傳來；「不管玉緒占卜幾次都一樣，蓮的確不在這世界了。」   
  
「妳怎麼能說的那麼肯定！」   
  
「不然你去問他啊。」   
安娜看向葉王，示意轟隆轟隆自己去確認。   
  
看著葉王，心中不安的感覺倍增。   
  
「告訴他們吧，小黑炭。」   
  
「葉王大人，我找過了，道蓮已經完全從這世界上消失了。」   
  
在一邊小黑炭答著，徹底粉碎眾人微渺的希望。   
  
楞了一會兒，思考才漸漸回覆。   
  
「你騙人！這怎麼可能！不在這個世界...難道蓮死了......」   
轟隆轟隆的聲音越來越小，有些不穩。   
  
「老闆......」   
回過頭，龍跟法斯特看著葉。   
  
「海邊......」   
葉頭微低，看不到表情，只聽到他說出這些字。   
  
「葉？」   
  
「蓮......他在海邊...我要去找他！！」   
說完，不故眾人的詫異，葉跑向海邊。   
  
『等等我！葉公子！』   
馬孫跟阿彌陀丸趕快跟進。   
  
「笨蛋！蓮是在森林失蹤的耶！你去海邊幹麼！葉！」   
  
轟隆轟隆吼著，可是並沒有傳到葉的耳中。   
  
看著葉那樣，其他人也隨後跟上。   
  
  
而自始自終坐在原位的葉王，看著這一切，不發一語。   
  
「葉王大人，找到〔那個東西〕了。」   
小黑炭抬起頭，看著葉王。   
  
「是嗎，那太好了，走吧！遊戲時間到了，火靈。」   
  
火靈出現在葉王身後，遵從著葉王的命令。   
  
雖然是笑著說話，但是卻讓人感到一股惡寒，葉王走進森林，去處理他的事情。   
  
===================================================   
「蓮！蓮！」   
葉喊著，漫無目標的在沙灘上尋找。   
  
「他在想什麼啊！海邊怎麼可能找的到蓮！」轟隆轟隆看著那樣的葉，實在不知道該怎麼勸他。   
  
「安娜大姐......」   
  
「安娜師姐，不管葉師兄好嗎？」   
  
安娜從剛剛開始就只是站在一旁看著葉，似乎在等些什麼。   
  
「別管他，現在的葉是聽不進去什麼的。」   
  
真是的，判斷方向沒錯，不過應該還有必須先做的事情吧？不先完成它，怎麼可能到的了那個地方呢。   
  
不知道他處理的怎麼樣了？   
  
算了，一定沒問題的。   
  
====================================================   
  
  
漫步走著，雖然感覺起來還是如此閒適，但不可忽視的，葉王那壓迫感正持續增加。   
  
不知走了多久，葉王終於停下腳步，看著眼前的平凡之物---『海神塚』   
  
「不仔細找還找不到呢，藏的可真好。」   
  
  
手想碰觸刻著海神塚三字的石碑，但卻被無形的力量阻撓。   
  
揚起別有深意的笑，一招手，火靈出現在一旁，輕而易舉的毀了這個祈福的小神社。   
  
「好了，現在就要看你了，葉......」   
  
  
===========================================   
  
「那是！」   
就在葉王毀了海神塚的那一瞬間，海面上也出現了變化。   
  
本來是平靜的海面，卻突然出現迷濛的霧氣，而且只在特定的那一小區域。   
  
「蓮......就在那裡。」   
非常肯定的說著，葉望著那可通往蓮所在之處的霧氣。   
  
毫不遲疑的跑向前，不管海水的深度，其實那對現在的葉來說根本無關緊要。   
  
找回蓮才是最重要的！   
  
  
但，事情往往沒有那麼容易就可完成的。   
  
『葉主公！』   
  
『葉公子！』   
  
「這是......」   
葉壓住受傷的左肩，看著眼前因他一時不察而打傷他的，那些由海水形成的液體東西。   
  
「那是什麼啊？」   
在沙灘上的轟隆轟隆開口，看著眼前奇怪的東西。   
  
不只是他，法斯特ˋ玉緒ˋ龍也都用驚異的表情看著在薄霧外頭，那似乎是守衛的東西。   
  
人的外型，可是卻是有著青黑色的鱗片。   
  
那是什麼東西啊......   
  
「那是超靈體。」沒有絲毫猶豫，安娜回答著。   
  
「超靈體......」   
衣服差不多都被海水浸濕，葉半跪在海中，重複著安娜的話。   
  
「妳說那噁心的東西是超靈體！？」有點不敢相信，轟隆轟隆指著那怪東西，問著安娜。   
  
「是啊，是這座島的主人的超靈體呢！看樣子，那應該是將過去喪失性命在這片海上的靈魂，以海水當媒介形成的超靈體；他的外型看起來，似乎是中國傳聞中的水妖水虎吧。」   
  
「那又怎麼樣？」   
  
「！！」   
葉的答話讓所有人都楞了一下。   
  
「不管那是什麼，我一定要把蓮帶回來，所以我.....絕對不能在這裡被你們打倒！」   
  
以極快的速度，葉完成超靈體將剛剛撲上來的水虎砍的支離破碎。   
  
但是水終究是水，很快的，他再度恢復成原來的型態，朝無防備的葉攻上去。   
  
反射性的閉上眼，原本以為的痛楚沒有到來，緩緩的張開眼，原本的那隻水虎已經成了冰雕。   
  
轟隆轟隆站在自己的面前。   
  
「那你還不快去啊，這裡就交給我們吧。」   
  
「轟隆轟隆......」   
  
龍縱身一跳，也來到了這地方。   
  
「就是說啊，老闆，你快去找蓮吧。」   
  
看著眼前的夥伴，葉堅定的點點頭。   
「我知道了。」   
  
隨即跟馬孫闖入薄霧之中。   
  
  
-------------蓮，我來找你了----------------

「這裡是......」   
  
葉看著眼前的景象，有些驚訝。   
  
眼前的是一望無際，看不到終點，閃著妖光，只有膝蓋一半那樣的深度的海水。   
  
海中聳立著零零散散的水晶柱，紫色的水晶跟閃著霞紅色的海水互相輝映，形成十分詭譎的情景。   
  
那是一種異樣的美。   
  
而葉極欲尋找的蓮正坐在離自己不遠的水晶簇之中，頭靠在晶柱上，眼神失焦，似乎已經遺忘了一切。   
  
『蓮少爺！』   
馬孫一看到，立刻往前衝上去，但是卻被彈了出去。   
  
蓮附近的海水形成防護網，護衛著不讓任何人靠近。   
  
『嗚！』   
  
「馬孫！」   
  
『我沒問題，葉公子。』   
  
葉吼著，將視線轉向馬孫這裡，直到確認馬孫沒問題之後才又往蓮的方向看去。   
  
「蓮！你聽到了沒！蓮！」   
無論葉跟馬孫用奪大的力氣吼著ˋ喊著，蓮依然不為所動，雖是看著葉，但是卻像是在看著一個完全不認識的陌生人。   
  
無論是第一次見到蓮，或是後來跟蓮的對戰，葉從來沒見過他有這種眼神。   
  
那是一種   
  
-----沒有半點感情的眼神-----   
  
沒有憤怒ˋ憎恨ˋ喜悅ˋ傷心ˋ悲哀.......連那一點點屬於人的感覺ˋ連那一點點讓人覺得存在的感覺也沒有。   
  
簡直就像是一個，沒有任何感情的人偶而已......   
  
  
  
「蓮......」   
帶點悲傷的叫喊，此時的葉根本不知道自己該怎麼做。   
  
該怎麼做，蓮才會恢復？   
  
  
【沒有用的。】   
沉穩的女聲響起，蓮附近的海域圍繞著，一切的始作庸者，出現了。   
  
【他已經忘記了，遺忘了一切，不論是你們，還是道家的人都一樣。】   
  
輕聲的說著，琥珀色的眼眸透露出堅定的意念。   
  
「妳說什麼！？」   
  
『妳對我們家少爺做了什麼！？』   
  
對於葉跟馬孫的瞪視，少女沒有被嚇到。   
  
還是抱持著那帶點深意的笑容，似乎在說些微不足道的小事。   
  
【只是讓他忘記一切，忘了.....所有的事，包括你，麻倉　葉.....】   
  
  
  
  
蓮.....忘了我......！？   
  
  
【我不會讓任何人妨礙我的，絕對。】   
  
她重申，周邊的海水捲了起來，顯現出少女的決心。   
  
但是，就好像沒聽到她說的話似的，葉拿著劍，一步步地往前走，往著蓮的地方走。   
  
『葉公子！』   
  
水柱貫穿了葉原先就受傷的左肩，葉跌坐在地上，沒有喊出聲，彷彿只是被人推了一下。   
  
「蓮，」葉站了起來；「回去了，我們來帶你回去了。」   
  
左肩的鮮血泊泊流出，順著身體的曲線，滴落在海中，暈了開來。   
  
往前走，沒有看向少女一眼，心思全放在蓮的身上。   
  
馬孫看著葉的舉動，不知道該說些什麼ˋ做些什麼才好。   
  
「嗚！」   
  
『葉公子！』   
  
水柱再次貫穿ˋ擦傷葉的身體，已經被海水浸泡過的衣服讓殷紅刺目的鮮血很快的散了開來，葉的衣服幾乎被染成紅。   
  
【我不是說了嗎，誰都別想帶走蓮！】   
  
有點不能理解葉幾進瘋狂的舉動，少女似乎稍稍震懾了一下。   
  
但是，她不會讓任何人搶走蓮。   
  
這八百年來，為了等他ˋ等著道家的人，就只是為了這個信念，就是因為有這個信念支撐著，她才能熬過那段痛苦的日子。   
  
所以，她不會罷手，沒有人可以帶走蓮。   
  
無論是誰！   
  
  
吃力的站了起來，拖著自己搖搖欲墜的身體，葉還是慢慢的走向蓮。   
  
「忘了也沒關係，蓮，以後再想起來就行了......」   
  
對著已經沒有半點思考ˋ感情的蓮，葉還是說著。   
  
『葉公子......』   
  
【不要妨礙我！！】   
  
一招手，水柱再次攻向葉。   
  
「嗚！」   
  
身體再次嚐到那貫穿的痛楚，衝擊力使的葉撞向了後方聳立的水晶柱。   
  
嚴重受傷的身體，失血過多使的葉昏了過去。   
  
蓮......   
  
這是他陷入黑暗中的最後一個意識。   
  
  
  
==============================================   
  
「葉......」   
  
「老闆.......」   
  
心頭一驚，在海上跟水虎戰鬥的眾人一致的往薄霧看去。   
  
該不會......出了什麼事吧？   
  
  
  
「危險！」   
  
「安娜師姐！」   
  
因為剛剛的分神，水虎直接往玉緒的方向攻過去，首先發現的安娜推開玉緒，但是手臂卻還是被抓出一條血痕。   
  
「少囂張了。」   
後鬼跟前鬼兩式神出現，打算解決掉那打傷安娜的水虎。   
  
不過，似乎已經沒有必要了。   
  
下一秒，那群張牙舞爪的水虎已經被抓住，瞬間消失成無形的水蒸氣。   
  
水的確能剋火，但相對的，火焰也能蒸發水。   
  
  
葉王站在火靈肩頭，居高臨下的看著他們。   
  
「葉王......」   
  
看著葉王的舉動，轟隆轟隆ˋ龍ˋ法斯特ˋ玉緒跟萬太同時有著一種想法。   
  
他生氣了？   
  
第一次看到葉王有著那種表情，笑的比任何時候都來的可怕，眼神銳利到想殺死眼前的敵人。   
  
要不是知道葉王的目標不是他們，他們真的會有種想逃的衝動。   
  
  
縱身一跳，葉王來到了安娜的面前，私下披風的一小角替安娜做了簡單的包紮後，輕輕的攙扶起安娜。   
  
「還好嗎？」   
  
「我沒事，倒是葉他......」   
  
剛剛的預感，真的很不詳。   
  
看著那層薄霧，眼神微瞇。   
  
「看樣子，他似乎惹上了極大的麻煩，可以走嗎？」   
  
「那當然，我的腳又沒受傷。」   
安娜的語氣彷彿葉王問的問題是很好笑的樣子。   
  
回過頭，「你們楞在那幹麼？還不快給我走。」   
  
「啊.....是的！安娜大姐！」   
  
「等等我！」   
  
後面發楞一時回不過神的眾人，在安娜銳利的視線跟語氣下紛紛回過神。   
  
往薄霧衝去。   
  
  
「葉！」   
  
「老闆！」   
  
「葉師兄！」   
  
驚訝的聲音同時響起。   
  
靠在水晶柱上昏迷ˋ被鮮血染紅的葉讓他們震驚。   
  
怎麼會這樣......   
  
轟隆轟隆跟龍跑到葉的旁邊，讓法斯特醫治葉。   
  
葉王往前走了幾步，停在少女的面前。   
  
【你要做什麼？不想死就給我離開。】   
  
雖然這男人還沒做什麼，但在眼神交會的那一瞬間，少女覺得自己彷彿被看透了。   
  
這人，很危險。   
  
「就是妳吧！打傷葉老闆的人！」   
龍站起，喊著。   
  
「妳這個傢伙！」   
右手的伊克帕蘇緊握著，顯示出轟隆轟隆很憤怒。   
  
視線往旁邊不經意的看去，映入眼簾的，是遺忘一切的蓮。   
  
「蓮！」   
  
跟葉的情況一樣，不管他們怎麼喊，蓮依舊沒有回答。   
  
「他沒有反應......怎麼回事？」   
  
  
「因為他已經遺忘了一切了。」葉王回覆轟隆轟隆。   
  
視線銳利令少女微微的往後退一步。   
  
「遺忘......？」   
  
有些不真實的重複葉王說的話。   
  
「是妳讓蓮忘記一切的吧，〔魚晨水姬〕小姐，這是妳還沒接受〔人魚的永生〕的名字，現在，我是不是該稱呼妳為〔八百比丘尼〕呢？」   
  
葉王平靜的聲調說出令人震驚的名字。   
  
也說出水姬最不願回想的過去。

一千多年來，小生終於能夠擺脫寂寞的糾纏。   
儘管如此短暫，儘管如此短暫。   
  
擁有脆弱之心的小生，終於能夠脫下那付寂寞厚重的殼。   
儘管如此短暫，儘管如此短暫。   
  
眾生就算活的再久，還是很高興能在新年時與他人相遇。   
愛是   
邂逅ˋ分離ˋ蓋上結婚頭紗。   
  
與恐山會面。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「八百......比丘尼？」嘴張的大大的，萬太用著有些顫抖的語調訴說著這個名字。   
  
擁有不死之身的少女，被詛咒的少女。   
  
永恆的生命明明是眾人所極欲追求的，但是，只有她知道，得到的，將會是永無止盡的痛苦......以及...更加深沉的悲哀......   
  
  
八百年，她的外貌沒有改變，依然維持著十六歲少女的模樣。   
  
時間沒有讓力量減弱，反而使的她更加厲害。   
  
八百年，那是多麼令人痛苦，多麼令人哀傷。   
  
連死的資格都沒有。   
  
但她還是如此堅強的生存下來，只為了那個人，那個八百年前她還算是個人類時與她定下約定的人。   
  
道家的人-------   
  
「我可不管妳有什麼苦衷，」安娜往前走，站在葉王身邊，手上拿著千百八念珠，「要是葉發生什麼萬一的話，妳賠的起嗎？我可不想失去一個能夠讓我奴役終生的人。」   
  
安娜的前半句讓一邊的眾人感到感動，不過後面那句......徹底粉碎他們天真的的想法。   
  
他們為葉默哀。   
  
【哼，】似乎不屑安娜的態度，【少說的妳好像什麼都懂，事實上，妳根本什麼都不懂！】   
  
身旁的水柱顯現出水姬極度不滿安娜好像什麼都知道的態度。   
  
往安娜攻去的水柱離安娜一公尺前就消失於無形。   
  
火靈站在葉王的旁邊，蒸發了那些水氣。   
  
雖然說他可以用陰陽五行的辦法，不過那太累了，他喜歡輕鬆，而且也沒那個必要不是嗎？   
  
這種程度，其實只要葉一個人應付就綽綽有餘了，不過他沒想到葉為了喚醒蓮，竟然會把自己搞成這樣。   
  
而且還敢打傷安娜。   
  
雖是笑著，但是內心深處已經有一股火氣產生，現在的葉王可是惹不起的。   
  
「那麼，就算他不是妳等的『道雷』也無所謂囉？」   
臉上沒有任何驚訝及恐懼，安娜還是維持她那神態自若的樣子，再次說出驚異的話。   
  
「道....雷？」道家的人嗎？轟隆轟隆心想。   
  
「這是怎麼一回事啊？」轉過頭，龍問著馬孫；「道雷是誰啊？馬孫，你應該知道吧？」   
  
『呃......事實上我也只知道他是道家八百年前的祖先而已......其他的就......』   
  
畢竟他也只是個五百年的靈而已，八百年前的事情他根本不知道。   
  
「就這樣！？」聲音提高了八度，龍鬼叫著。   
  
「道雷是水姬的戀人。」   
安娜回答著，逼著水姬接受事實。   
  
  
---八百年前，道雷來到這個小島，遇見了水姬，後來相愛，兩人許下約定一定要再見面。他到後來並沒有回來找水姬；因為他的船發生船難，而道雷也死了。   
  
之後的水姬，救了人魚，人魚為了報答她將自己身上的肉分給她，水姬根本不知道吃了人魚肉會有什麼下場。   
  
獲得永生的她一直在等待道雷，這也是支撐她的唯一信念。-----   
  
  
「好可憐......」   
  
「真是太癡情了......」   
  
龍跟轟隆轟隆已經哭的慘不忍睹。   
  
「可是，她為什麼要抓走蓮呢？」萬太問，蓮跟這件事情無關不是嗎？   
  
「因為他們長的太像了，」葉王接著答；「再來就是蓮太單純ˋ太好騙了一點，所以才會不斷的被呼喚著啊！」   
  
單純？好騙？   
  
打死他們都不信！   
  
龍ˋ轟隆轟隆ˋ萬太ˋ法斯特跟玉緒心想。   
  
就連馬孫也有些不敢相信這形容詞可以用在他家少爺身上。   
  
  
【少囉唆！我才不要你們這種人同情我！】   
用力的一揮手，水柱凍成冰箭，往他們方向射去。   
  
原本要進入戰鬥狀態的他們，忽然停下動作，看著眼前的人。   
  
下一秒，冰箭即被砍斷。   
  
拿著劍，血跡斑斑的葉再度站了起來。   
  
雖然有些吃力。   
  
「妳的確是過的很辛苦沒錯，但是，」稍微停了一下；「妳這麼做，也只是在傷害蓮而已，他是蓮，不是道雷；他不是道雷啊！」   
  
  
像是說到水姬的痛處，她的表情顯得十分憤怒。   
【我的事不用你來說教！】   
  
冰箭ˋ水柱再次朝著葉攻過去。   
  
雖然才有著短暫的時間來恢復自己那滿是傷的身體，但是身體流了太多血，傷也沒完全好。   
  
照理說應該是支持不了多久的。   
  
但是他卻站了起來，現在支撐葉的，不是強大的巫力跟過人的體力，而是意志力。   
  
那想喚醒蓮的堅定意志力。   
  
「嗚！」   
  
這樣的身體狀況果然還是沒有辦法好好的應戰。   
  
身上又多出幾道傷痕，有些已止血的傷口又再度流出殷紅的鮮血。   
  
「蓮......」   
  
  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝   
  
------這裡，是哪裡？-------   
  
站在這個陌生的地方，蓮有著疑問。   
  
陌生？不對，他不陌生這裡的，這裡對他而言有著熟悉感，好像見過，可是已經......   
  
想不起來了-------   
  
到處散落著蓮花的花瓣；是剛凋落的嗎？   
  
可是為什麼凋落？   
  
看著，為什麼會覺得有種悲傷？   
  
隨處坐下，蓮思索著。   
  
  
  
-------蓮---------   
  
  
！！   
  
誰的聲音？   
  
好熟悉啊，到底是誰？   
  
到底......是誰呢？   
  
  
痛苦的閉上眼，蓮感到一陣悲傷。   
  
可是，為什麼悲傷？他不知道，可是，那個聲音，讓他覺得......心，好像失去了什麼。   
  
就好像失去最最重要的東西。   
  
到底......是什麼呢？   
  
  
睜開眼睛，不是因為找到答案，也不是放棄尋找，而是被不可能出現在這裡的不速之客吵到。   
  
------你是什麼東西啊？------   
  
或許這麼問的確是很不禮貌，但是，眼前的傢伙真的讓他想不出用什麼形容才好。   
  
貓嗎？   
  
可是有貓會穿和服拿煙斗的嗎？   
  
  
不怎麼介意蓮的語氣用詞，他還是很有禮貌的開口。   
  
『小生服侍麻倉家一千年，我是貓又全宗。』   
  
-----貓又全宗？-----   
  
我不認識，可是為什麼？   
  
麻.....倉....好熟悉的感覺，麻倉.......   
  
  
稍微拍拍地上，雖然全宗知道沒這個必要，畢竟這裡，可是他˙道蓮的內心世界啊！   
  
跪坐在地上，全宗看看四周。   
  
一片空白，象徵蓮記憶的蓮花也凋零了，顯示出他的記憶已完全被摧毀。   
  
雖然蓮沒有發現，但他的確感覺到了，在這一片空白的內心世界中，隱藏的可是蓮很深很深的哀傷。   
  
失去記憶，連那樣的哀傷都忘了.....這是更深的哀傷.....   
  
  
  
『是的，你應該就是蓮吧，葉少爺在意的人。』   
  
----葉？-------   
  
是誰？我不認識啊！可是，很熟悉......   
  
  
『連那樣的哀傷都忘了.......但是，一定還會再會面的，因為葉少爺如此希望著，而你也是。』   
  
葉.......   
  
聽著全宗說話，蓮覺得似乎有什麼在改變......   
  
------葉..... ------   
  
不斷重複著這個名字，就像是害怕自己會再忘記。   
  
雖然還不清楚這是什麼感覺，但是，很害怕忘掉這個名字。   
  
葉.....   
  
  
-------------------麻倉 葉-------------------   
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝   
  
「葉......麻....倉......葉......」   
細小的聲音由眼神渙散的蓮的口中傳出。   
  
雖然很小很小，但還是讓所有人聽見。   
  
正在攻擊葉的水姬回頭，不敢置信的望著結界中蓮。   
  
怎麼可能......   
  
他應該已經失去所有記憶了呀！而且，蓮的思考也被她封印住了不是嗎？   
  
怎麼又會.........   
  
  
「聽到了嗎？葉。」   
  
從水姬攻擊葉的那個地方傳出葉王的聲音。   
  
待煙霧散去，葉王站在葉的前方設立結界擋下剛才那一擊；保護了葉。   
  
「是啊，我也聽到了，大哥。」   
葉用劍支撐著自己的身體，半跪在水中，抬起頭來，恢復了他那一貫的笑容。   
  
-----------------蓮，總算想起他了！---------------------

  
「葉.....倉...麻倉葉......」   
  
金瞳少年頭倚在晶柱上頭，眼神仍然沒有對焦，但是，細小微弱的聲音卻由他口中傳出。   
  
雖然只是重複著那三個字，雖然還是沒有清醒，但是光是這幾個字就足以振奮人心。   
  
因為確定了，那金瞳的少年，道蓮才不是什麼沒感情的人偶，他是那個-----老是愛生氣，對葉來說最重視的人啊------   
  
  
「一次......再說一次！蓮！再說一次！」   
像是得到糖的小孩似的，葉笑的很開心。   
  
「...倉葉......麻倉葉...葉....」   
眼神雖然疏離，但是卻還是說出葉的名字。   
  
  
相反於葉等人的興奮，水姬倒是很訝異。   
  
為什麼？   
  
他會說出這個名字？   
  
當時她差點拉走蓮的時候，也是這個名字的關係，那時只當是蓮的思念還存在，因此沒多大在意。   
  
可是，現在又為什麼呢？   
  
蓮的世界中的記憶早就已經被她毀了，就連思考也被封印住，可是.............為什麼他還能說出這個名字！？   
  
麻倉葉.........   
  
【你果然....是個阻礙------！！】回過頭，水姬開始毫不留情的攻擊；【納命來！！】   
  
但是，攻擊全被檔了下來，龍ˋ轟隆轟隆兩人擋住了攻擊。   
  
【什麼......！？】訝異的看著他們。   
  
  
「老闆，這個女的就交給我們對付吧。」輕鬆的說著，這是龍的聲音。   
  
「所以啦，你放心的去叫蓮吧，我們不會讓她去妨礙你的。」   
  
看著水姬後方，轟隆轟隆答。   
  
發現到兩人的視線在自己身後時，稍嫌晚了些。   
  
一回頭，葉的舉動映入她的眼廉。   
  
這男人......真的想死嗎.....？   
  
  
解除超靈體狀態，葉竟然以無防備狀態去碰觸包圍在蓮外處的結界，似乎想突破它。   
  
右手因為結界的抗力不時的畫出一道道血痕，身上的衣服早就已經破爛不堪。   
  
葉已經將生死置之度外。   
  
但是對於此種情況，在一邊的阿彌陀丸可是十分擔憂。   
  
葉主公的身體......真的撐的下去嗎？   
  
  
  
【你以為我會讓你如願嗎！】憤怒的喊了一聲，周邊的水開始產生變化，形成白蛟的型態；【這就是我們所尊敬的海神-----白蛟，我要用這個力量，將你們全部沉沒到大海深處！！】   
  
白蛟朝著葉直衝過去，但葉卻像是無視於白蛟似的，還是想抓住在結界中的蓮。   
  
一旁站著的轟隆轟隆跟龍措手不及，而且跟不上白蛟的速度。   
  
就在快碰到葉時，白蛟的身體停了下來。   
  
或者應該說，他是無法自由行動呢；火靈抓住白蛟的身體，葉王則座在火靈肩上，冷笑看著扭動身軀想逃離的白蛟。   
  
【啊......】這男人，他竟然.........好可怕的力量！   
  
「抱歉哪，」雖是口出歉語，但無論臉上ˋ心理，葉王可是沒有半點悔意；「我可不能讓妳對葉出手喔，我可不希望這是葉第一次喊我大哥，也是最後一次呢！」   
  
【你......少瞧不起我！！】雖然恐懼於葉王強大的壓倒性力量，但是水姬還是不願認輸。   
  
不過她這次的攻擊，的確多半是因為對葉王恐懼才攻擊。   
  
雖然這看起來不是個好方法，但卻是人們最常用的一種。   
  
「是嗎？哎呀呀......人在恐懼的時候往往都會迷失自己的，」輕鬆閃開白蛟的攻擊；「不過，妳早就已經迷失了不是嗎？在妳對蓮出手時.........」   
  
洞悉一切，葉王說出水姬內心隱藏的迷惘。   
  
  
白蛟發出更強大的攻擊，但是每次葉王都能閃過，那種感覺就好像是，一隻野狼正在玩弄著他抓到的獵物啊！   
  
【可惡......！！】   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝   
  
  
-------蓮！！   
  
  
！！   
  
-------又是這個聲音.........這到底是-------   
  
  
望著遠方，全宗重新回過頭，看著蓮。   
  
『那是葉少爺的聲音，蓮，葉少爺正在呼喚你呢！』   
  
------呼喚我？-------   
  
不解的皺了下眉；他為什麼要叫我呢？   
  
還有，這隻貓喊他是少爺......少爺......好像有誰也曾經這麼喊過自己......   
  
『是的，呼喚你；因為你也很希望葉少爺來幫助你。』   
  
-----幫助我？我為什麼希望他呼喚我？-------   
  
  
  
-------我絕對不會把你交給其他人的！蓮！   
  
  
又來了！！   
  
這聲音！可是，他以為他誰啊！什麼叫做不會把你交給其他人！你跟我不過只是.......   
  
停了下來，蓮的臉上有著迷惑跟些微的驚異。為自己脫口而出的話迷惘與驚訝。   
  
只是什麼？我認識他？   
  
站了起來，蓮按著額頭。覺得自己好像有什麼東西被遺忘了，可是，遺忘了什麼？   
  
是什麼？   
  
  
  
按住額頭的手用力了些，額頭上的髮絲倚著手而散亂了些，臉上的表情融合了痛苦ˋ哀傷ˋ迷惘ˋ驚訝......等等。   
  
在一旁的全宗很明顯的知道，蓮正要喚醒自己的記憶。   
  
雖然代表著記憶的蓮花凋零，但並不代表蓮的記憶永不恢復，只要引出蓮最深刻ˋ也是殘留的那一點點印象，他就有可能恢復。   
  
但是，最後還是要靠蓮自己啊！！   
  
你一定得想起來，因為葉少爺也在。   
  
這正是你殘留在這裡的那一點點希望啊！   
  
  
  
  
------回來吧！蓮！這裡才是你喜歡的地方不是嗎？   
  
嗚.......我......   
  
------------怎樣都好，蓮，不要讓我......看到沒有感情的你好嗎？   
  
我......   
  
知道這個聲音......   
  
  
  
隨著這個聲音，一幕幕畫面竄過蓮的腦袋。   
  
是的，我知道這個聲音。   
  
我，知道這個人！   
  
隨著逐漸清晰的記憶，蓮的內心世界也開始產生變化，凋零的花瓣開始慢慢地恢復成本來蓮花的樣子。   
  
  
『你辦到了......葉少爺......』   
  
  
  
--------回來吧！蓮！   
  
聽著聲音，不自主的，蓮伸出手，抓住那位一直喊著他的名字，一直想拉他出來的那個人的手。   
  
緊緊的握住。   
  
蓮週遭所處的水晶簇連同結界在一瞬間瓦解碎裂。   
  
「葉.........」   
  
語調有點不穩，金瞳睜的大大的看著眼前那個在他印象中應該一年到頭都很悠閒的人。   
  
可是，現在的他全身上下都是血，被自己緊握的右手也是慘不忍睹，但唯一沒變的，就是他那還掛在臉上的笑容。   
  
葉笑的很開心。   
  
「太好了，你終於.......想起我了......蓮....」   
  
聲音到後來變的微弱，葉勉強說完這句話。   
  
接著，葉所看到的，是沒有半點光亮的黑暗。   
  
  
接住葉倒下的身軀，蓮先是有些反應不過，有些楞楞的看著倒在自己懷中ˋ沒有半點反應的葉。   
  
「葉......？葉---------！！」 

為什麼會這樣？   
  
扶住葉倒下的身軀，這是第一個竄入蓮腦海中的想法。   
  
金瞳裡充滿不置信，雙手扶著沒有反應的軀體，身上那乾淨的衣服也沾染了些血跡。   
  
  
「.....醫治葉....」   
  
坐在原處，蓮就只是坐在原處而已。   
  
口中低喃著微弱的話語。   
  
「蓮？」不確定的問了問，轟隆轟隆不能確定蓮是不是真的清醒了。   
  
「法斯特！！你還楞在那幹麼！！過來醫治葉啊！！！」回頭，蓮吼。   
  
被這麼一喊，法斯特總算是從驚訝中回神，走到蓮的身邊，看著葉的傷勢。   
  
「放心吧，」看了看，他答；「葉只是昏過去而已，身上的傷雖然很多，但是並沒有生命威脅。」   
  
「那就好。」   
雖然看起來是很冷靜的回答，但事實上，蓮的內心比任何人都來的緊張，深怕葉真的死在自己手中。   
  
法斯特的話讓他心中的恐懼瞬間消失，但多少有些擔憂。   
  
看著昏迷過去，但還是掛著笑容的葉，蓮的眼神有些擔憂，以及他所不知道的情緒。   
  
閉上眼，沉澱自己情緒，轉過身，看著眼前還處於震驚的水姬。   
  
「馬孫！」手握著寶雷劍，蓮喊。   
  
『少爺。』   
  
「她就是那個把我耍的團團轉的女人嗎？」眼神銳利的看著水姬，蓮的心中很不高興。   
  
一是因為自己竟然被耍的團團轉，那是他的自尊及驕傲所不允許\的。   
  
二是她竟然敢傷害葉，傷害他無可替代的朋友，找死。   
  
『是的，』馬孫很清楚蓮的怒氣已經到達某個界線了，『可是少爺，那個女人似乎是不死之身啊！』   
  
「誰管她是不是不死之身，敢玩弄我，就必須有死的覺悟。」蓮拿著寶雷劍，指著水姬；「馬孫，附身和體in寶雷劍，超靈體。」   
  
沒有任何預警，管她是不是有準備，蓮直接攻上去。   
  
意外的，水姬沒有躲，也沒有做任何的防禦，只是承受蓮的攻擊。   
  
鮮血沿著傷口流出，很訝異的，蓮看著她。   
  
這是......！？   
  
傷口快速的癒合，從被劃破的衣服看去，根本找不到有任何傷痕。   
  
就好像蓮的攻擊根本沒有打到她一樣。   
  
但衣服上的血跡證實了她的確是受傷過。   
  
  
「居然會有這種事情......」龍說。   
  
雖然剛剛聽到安那大姐那麼說，可是親眼見到真的令人驚訝。   
  
這就是......不死之身嗎！？   
  
「可惡。」說了聲，蓮打算再攻上去，但是一旁葉王的聲音卻讓她停下動作。   
  
「沒用的，不管你試幾次都一樣。」一揮手，火靈消失，葉王站在水中，走到安娜身邊。   
  
「什麼？」有些不解。   
  
「只要那隻讓她獲得永生的人魚沒有死的話，不敢你怎麼砍怎麼殺，她身上的傷都會自動癒合。」   
  
永恆的生命，其實正是被人們所構築的那美其名願望實則庸俗想法而包裝成的詛咒啊！   
  
【他說的沒錯，但是，還是有死的方法的。】緩慢的，她開口。   
  
八百年了，也該面對事實真相了。   
  
閉上眼，她想。   
  
事實上，雷已經死了的是她也知道，只是不願承認而已。   
  
一個不肯承認真相的人，是無法擁有真正的未來；而她，就是輸在這裡，就是因為這樣，她才會輸給那個人，麻倉葉。   
  
  
------他不是道雷------   
  
他說的沒錯，蓮的確不是雷。   
  
雖然長的很像，但是不是雷，可是，自己卻不想也不敢承認這一點，因為一旦承認，自己會不知道該何去何從。   
  
過去的信念將在一瞬間崩毀，她害怕，所以不承認。   
  
可是她錯了。   
  
麻倉葉--------   
  
你果然與眾不同--------   
  
是你，幫助了我-----------------   
  
不再迷惑，不再徬徨；心已經沉靜，一切都該結束了。   
  
抬起頭，她露出笑容。   
  
這八百年來露出的真心笑容。   
  
【真的好像......可是，也該結束了；再見。】   
  
在眾人還搞不清楚她的意思時，海上燃起大火。   
  
很自然的，一至轉頭看向葉王。   
  
「我什麼也沒做。」露出一個無辜的笑容，葉王答。   
  
真失禮。   
  
「不是你的話又是誰？」回他，蓮看著葉王，擺\明不相信他。   
  
【是我做的，】訝異的看著水姬；【這是我創出的世界，一切都隨我意志而定，我剛剛將火靈的火氣暫時封閉起來，現在才將它釋放，這裡將會全毀。】   
  
「妳.........」   
  
【雖然詛咒還在，但是只要將這身體燒盡，就算在怎樣也不可能會復活，再見了。】   
  
語畢，原先聳立水晶柱的世界慢慢崩毀，而水姬不願接受他們的幫助，不得已，他們只得離開。   
  
  
------------------謝謝你，麻倉葉------------------   
  
  
  
站在原先的海面上，複雜的看著海面。   
  
已經結束了，不論是詛咒還是什麼，妳已經徹底的解除那厚重的枷鎖了吧。   
  
蓮想。   
  
  
「那是什麼聲音？」轟隆轟隆問。   
  
聽到他那麼說，其餘的人張望著，而葉王跟安娜似乎早就預料到了。   
  
「看樣子，他們已經來了。」   
  
「是啊。」安娜回答葉王。   
  
抬起頭，看著在上頭的飛機。   
  
「那是.........」   
  
「道家的飛機，沒想到這麼快。」還是那麼悠閒，葉王答著。   
  
至少，不必擔心葉要修養的地方了呢！   
  
  
  
飛機.........   
  
望了一眼昏迷的葉。   
  
蓮的眼神有著複雜的情緒。

甫踏入這個休息室，就有一種沉重的壓力向他襲來。   
感覺很不舒服………   
站在葉床前的那白痴二人組、法斯特、葉王跟安娜都臉色凝重。   
「他怎麼樣了？」不用問，蓮指的他就是葉。   
一陣沉默，沒有人回答他，每個人都把頭低下，再不就是眼神飄向別處，分明是逃避著個問題。   
「我在問你們！葉怎麼樣了！」聲音大了些，見他們那付樣子，蓮氣憤的抓住離自己最近的轟隆轟隆衣領。   
「葉他……………」只有兩個字，轟隆轟隆沒說下去，只是把頭別開。   
隱約覺得事情不對，拉住衣領的力道又用力了一點，聲音已經是用吼的。   
「不要把話說到一半就不說了！！葉怎樣了？說啊！！」   
「老闆他已經…………」龍說著，低下頭，咬牙說出這算是比較完整的句子，雙手握的緊緊的，像是在壓抑什麼。   
「葉為了救你，把自己搞成這樣………他已經……」安娜接續說著，但是還是說不出完整的話，說到最後，她將自己的臉埋入葉王的懷中，手緊緊的抓住葉王的披風。   
沒答話，葉王輕輕撫摸著安娜的髮絲。   
  
看他們那樣，最壞的景象、結果出現在蓮的腦海中。   
  
不可能的！！   
這是……不可能的！！   
  
「法斯特！你不是說葉沒有生命危險嗎！？回答我啊！法斯特八世！」連名帶姓的喊出，耐性已經到極限。   
「那是………讓你安心所說的話……」摟著心愛的愛莉莎，低沉的說著。   
  
霎時間，蓮覺得好像有什麼正在失落、崩毀，心靈最深處的那一角………   
開什麼玩笑………   
別開玩笑了！！他竟然………這麼簡單就死了！？   
  
衝上前，一把拉起那躺在白色床上，看似熟睡，身上多處綁著繃帶的葉，開始大吼，並且搖晃著他。   
「醒來啊！！麻倉葉！！我不准你這麼簡單就死了！！聽見沒！！給我醒來！！醒來啊…………」   
一幕幕與葉相處的畫面，慢慢的閃過蓮的思緒；吼到最後已經變成最後期望的低喃。   
  
醒來啊………葉……   
  
頭靠在葉綁著繃帶的胸口，淚水，不自覺從眼角滑落。   
「葉………」   
「很痛耶，蓮，叫人哪有那麼暴力的。」   
耳邊熟悉的聲音，語氣，讓蓮瞬間停止動作，抬起頭，金瞳瞪大的看著葉。   
他沒死？   
震撼太大，一時反應不過，嘴微張，蓮說不出半個字。   
「咦？蓮……你哭了嗎！？」有些訝異的看著臉上還有著淚痕的蓮，葉有點失措，「我醒了，所以，你不要哭了行不行。」   
很笨拙的安慰，葉用手逝去殘留在蓮眼角的淚。   
臉上的溫度在在證實葉還活著的這件事，蓮問了一個降低自己智商的問題；「你還活著？」   
「我本來就還活著了，只是昏睡過去而已，怎麼了嗎？」回答完的葉，看著眼前似乎在壓抑什麼的蓮，問著。   
蓮此時總算知道事實真相了，雖然有點晚。   
那群混蛋－－－－－－－－－！！   
很不巧的，後頭讓蓮更火的內容又出現。   
「嘖！是哪個傢伙說蓮很愛面子，根本不可能哭的啊！害我賭輸了。」心不甘情不願，轟隆轟隆願賭服輸，乖乖的將前交給贏家，恐山安娜。   
而另一邊跟轟隆轟隆同隊的龍，也是乖乖的將錢交給安娜。   
「我哪知蓮會真的哭，我還不是損失慘重。」   
  
好啊！好極了！真是太好了！   
這群混蛋竟敢拿我當下注對象？宰了你們－－－－－－！！   
  
全身因為憤怒微微顫抖，蓮的面色鐵青，被人耍著玩的憤怒已經過了極限。   
  
「我有跟他們說，」回復那101式的笑容，無懼於蓮那張鐵青的臉，葉王開口；「這麼做是太過分了一點，可是………」   
很自然的，一般人都會聯想到『他們還是不聽我的話』，可是葉王可不是那麼想的。   
可是我沒有也不想阻止，因為似乎很有趣。葉王在心中補接上這句。   
「那是你們笨。」贏家安娜才不管蓮氣憤，繼續說；「我從不做沒把握的事。」   
「大哥。」葉喊了一聲。   
聽到葉的聲音，轉過頭，葉王問；「怎麼了？」   
「他們在說什麼啊？為什麼我一句也沒聽懂。」亞麻色的眼睛流露出不解。   
笑了幾聲，「沒什麼，小事而已。」小到讓蓮氣的想殺人而已。   
「是嗎？」顯然還有些疑問，但是葉的注意力很快又被吸走，「蓮？」不確定的喊了喊，錯覺嗎？蓮全身纏繞著比任何時候都還要重的殺氣。   
葉的聲音也讓大家將注意力放在蓮身上。   
「你們這些傢伙…………」握著寶雷劍的手因氣憤有些顫抖，一個字一個字慢慢的從嘴裡說出，轟隆轟隆跟龍在笨也知道事情不妙了。   
慢慢的，倒退著往門的方向走去，果不其然，下一秒，蓮的大吼震響整架飛機。   
  
「我要殺了你們－－－－－！！！」   
  
※ ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※   
  
  
很礙眼。   
真的很礙眼。   
第一次，葉的笑容在蓮的眼中很礙眼。   
  
幾分鐘前，解決掉白痴二人組後（就算想對付安娜，葉王那一關就很麻煩，所以他們沒事。），蓮把那些閒雜人等通通趕出休息室。   
要是再留他們下來，誰知道他們又會拿他賭什麼。   
因為葉說一個人無聊，所以他在半強迫半哀求之下被拉下來，當這小子的『臨時看護』。   
結果，他所看到的，就是一臉笑的燦爛的葉。   
那笑容讓蓮有股想揮拳打掉的衝動，那個一臉幸福的笑容。   
「笑夠了沒？」把心中想說的話說出。   
「啊？」反應有些遲鈍，「我做錯了什麼嗎？」很無辜，也很不解，也不懂自己的笑為什麼會讓蓮不高興。   
他是真的很高興啊！   
「沒。」簡單的一個字，蓮拿起一邊擺放的蘋果，開始慢慢的削著皮。「只是看起來很礙眼而已。」   
轉過頭，葉還是在笑，而且很高興。   
有點不滿意葉的眼神，將削好且切成小塊的蘋果放入盤中，遞給葉。   
「你笑那麼高興幹麼？」受了嚴重的傷還笑的那麼高興，葉是不是瘋了？   
「沒有啊，只是……你在幹麼？蓮。」正要說下去，蓮的舉動讓他停下。   
問著好像在測量他有沒有發燒的蓮。   
「沒發燒啊……」喃喃的說，「沒發燒你幹麼笑的那麼開心？受傷好玩啊。」   
「才不是咧，只是………」手一伸，將蓮抱到自己懷中，很溫柔，但卻不讓蓮掙脫開，試了幾次，蓮的結論是放棄。   
「只是什麼？」   
「只是………」抱蓮的力道用力了些，「很高興你會回答我的話、跟我說話、罵我，不是不理我，把我當成陌生人，我不要那樣子的你又出現在我的面前。」   
沒答話。   
「但是我也不要你冷冰冰的……像是那一次，不管是哪個我都不要。」   
「你很貪心，而且，我沒那麼弱。」不喜歡自己被瞧不起。   
「也許吧……」苦笑了幾聲。眼睛不經意飄到蓮的嘴角，上頭還有些蘋果殘渣，一個想法在葉腦中成形，沒有經過思考，身體很自動的執行。   
葉的舌輕輕舔過蓮的唇，感到他一陣顫抖，慢慢的，舔過蓮的嘴角，將一邊的殘渣舔乾淨，然後吻住蓮的唇。   
抱著震驚中的蓮，葉不給他有逃的機會，按著蓮的頭，葉強迫蓮與他更加深入。   
「唔……」   
只能說出這個字，葉的動作讓蓮已經無法思考。   
葉不斷加深這個吻，銀絲由唇角滑落，一直滑到頸項；像是發現其他可做的事，葉停止這個吻，改由沿著銀絲的痕跡舔至頸項，在上頭印下一個深紅色的痕跡。   
「不……」威嚇性的話已沒有殺傷力，因為葉的舉動，蓮說的話完全失去了原先那種威嚇感。   
這傢伙………在幹麼……可惡……   
不理會蓮的話，葉慢慢往下。   
  
心中某一角落似乎正在崩解，他害怕。   
有史以來，他如此害怕。   
「放開我！！」用力的推開葉，重獲自由的蓮站起，被對著他。   
他害怕，心靈中那最深也是他最不願意去理睬的那真實的心靈會被發現，是的，他害怕。   
所以推開他，所以不想回過頭看葉的臉。   
即使不看也知道，那張臉一定滿是驚異以及傷害。   
「蓮…………」   
「抱歉。」   
一記重擊。   
「我只是把你當成無可替代的夥伴而已。」   
蓮的話讓葉徹底絕望。   
沉寂了一下，葉開口，臉上是受傷的神情以及無奈的苦笑；「我知道了……我不會再這樣了……」   
語氣是悲傷的。   
想回過頭，卻被壓抑，他不能回頭，一回頭自己就會失去，會失去那層將心保護的很好的屏障。   
「再見。」說了這句。   
走出門口，只留下葉一個人。   
蓮的確回來了，但是兩人的心，卻是比以前還要遙遠。   
空氣是冰冷的，握著白床單的手又多了份力道。   
  
  
※ ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※   
中國   
  
煩死人了。   
沒有半點心思練習，蓮的思緒很混亂。   
心情十分煩躁，這點所有人都知道，從蓮回來之後就這樣。   
對！就是他！麻倉葉！   
明明知道不該再去想他，可是總是會出現那張臨別時的笑容。   
醜死了，強顏歡笑就算了，眼神那麼悲傷，像是十足受傷小動物。   
搞什麼！那應該是他吧！被一個男人又抱又吻又舔的，想哭的是他好不好！   
想到這，蓮摸著自己的頸項，那處被葉印下痕跡的頸項，現在那上頭已經被貼上ok繃了，他可不想被人追問。   
  
「蓮。」   
「姊姊。」   
暫時收好自己無謂的胡思亂想，蓮看著到這來的潤。   
「蓮，累了嗎？休息一下吧。姊姊準備了很多好吃的喔！」拿出帶來的食物，潤笑著問。   
蓮也很清楚自己的失常讓姊姊有多麼擔心，所以用這種方式想讓他恢復精神。   
「好啊，是有點累了。」累的不是身體，是心。   
或許是該好好休息一下才對。   
  
  
「姊姊，妳………喜歡白龍對吧？」吃到一半，沒頭沒腦的，蓮冒出這句驚嚇十足的話。   
只見潤泛起紅暈，慢慢的開口；「是啊………」   
「姊姊，妳難道都不會想過那些問題嗎？」他不是故意要刁難潤，讓潤傷心的，可是，這也是他在尋求的。   
閉上眼，潤沉澱著心。   
「想過，可是那又怎樣呢？」   
蓮的金瞳有著微微的驚訝。   
「喜歡一個人，不需要在乎那麼多，只要全心全意，不論他是什麼人都無所謂。因為，自己就是喜歡這樣的他啊！」   
說這話的同時，潤的臉上有著幸福表情，蓮很少看過姊姊有這種表情。   
  
不論是誰都無所謂……自己就是喜歡這樣的他……   
是嗎……原來是這樣啊………   
罕見的溫和笑容從蓮的嘴角泛開，這下該潤驚訝了。   
這不只稀奇，根本是奇蹟！   
  
心思已經沉澱，一旦沉澱就可找出道路，不再迷惑－－－－－－－－   
  
  
  
  
※ ※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※※   
發憤之丘   
  
第三天了，所有人都發現葉的失常。   
雖然似乎跟以往沒什麼不同，但事實上，葉的笑容已經有點改變。   
說不上是哪不一樣了，只覺得每次看葉的笑時，就會有種哀傷感。   
是從那天與蓮到別時開始的吧，或許是更早之前，因為在到別時葉跟蓮就怪怪的，兩人之中似乎有了一層看不見的隔閡。   
即使擔心，每次問的結果也只有那一個－－－「放心，我沒事的。」   
雖然很擔心，但是卻幫不上什麼忙。   
  
  
星空。   
葉獨自坐在庭院走廊木板上，看著星空，若有所思。   
大家都睡了吧。葉想，蓮呢？他怎麼樣了呢？好想見他………但又想到自己已經被拒絕，是啊，看樣子自己真的給蓮添了麻煩，是他活該。   
苦笑著。   
「醜死了。」   
熟悉的聲音上葉回過頭，略帶震驚的看著意外的訪客，那個他以為沒機會再遇到的人………   
「蓮………..」站起，看著他。   
他不是很討厭他了嗎？   
慢慢的走向葉的身邊，在葉的前面停下。   
「靠過來。」簡單的三個字，蓮的臉上跟語氣充滿不自在。   
乖乖的聽蓮的話，葉靠過去，讓蓮在他耳邊說。   
葉感到很驚訝，蓮，剛剛說了什麼呢！？   
看著蓮，葉的原本的笑容恢復，不過參雜了一些驚訝。   
「看夠了沒？」被盯的挺不自在，再加上剛剛的話，蓮很難得臉紅了起來。   
「蓮，再說一次好不好？」沒有回他的話，葉問著。   
雖然可能性是零。   
「不幹，好話不說第二次。」開玩笑，這關係著他的自尊耶。   
雖被拒絕，葉倒是不怎麼介意。   
「那換我跟你說好了，蓮。」   
「我不想………唔……」可惡，這傢伙又………   
才剛開口，沒說到幾句又被葉趁機吻住；難得的，蓮沒反抗。   
結束這個深吻後，葉在蓮耳邊低喃。   
「我喜歡你，蓮。」


End file.
